Bethany Donner's gang
|leader=Bethany Donner |members=*Bethany Donner *Antonio McSnake *Dante Rolf *Kylee *Jeremy *Spencer |headquarters=*Superhero School *Superhero University |locations= |formed= |founded=1994 |fragmented=1 June, 1995 |reorganized=1997 |dissolved=2007 |restored= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=NoHeads }} Bethany Donner's gang was a group of students at Superhero School who were often the children of NoHeads, and/or sympathizers or NoHeads themselves. Most of them hung around Bethany Donner, the daughter of a well-known NoHead. Her virtue and victory against the Police Grand Army as a seven-year-old also earned their respect. Most of the members were known pure-bloods, using their status in order to assert their dominance as mutants. The gang generally used their abilities and statuses to bully and terrorize the other students at Superhero School, especially the younger students. Bethany and her gang frequently antagonized Roan Kendels and his friends. Their main target of hate are Fobble-borns and power traitors alike. History Forerunners 1994–1995 school year Bethany Donner was seen on the Great Bus in August of 1994 with Antonio McSnake in tow. The length of their acquaintance prior to that time is unknown, but this was the start of Bethany's gang while at Superhero School. From the beginning, Bethany antagonized Roan Kendels. Future members of the gang - specifically Jeremy and Spencer - also began attending the school. The forerunners of the gang unknowingly helped Donner to kill Hayden (they knew they were helping her, but not what she was trying to accomplish). In spite of the would-be gang still assisting Bethany to their full power, Bethany herself refused to tell. 1995–1996 school year Throughout most of 1995-1996 school year, Bethany Donner was separated from her friends, following the events at the top of the Clock Tower at the end of the previous year. She was put to ill use by the Dark Lord, forced to torture those who had earned Mr. Stupid NoHead's disfavor via electrocution. Meanwhile, the members of her future gang attended Superhero School. 1996–1997 school year In her third year, Donner met Jeremy, a late-glower, who would become a member of the gang the following year. Creation and operation In her fourth year, Bethany officially founded the gang. She also joined one of the school's Crodela teams as a Reactor, which led to more bullying of Roan Kendels and friends by her gang. Some of the gang were appointed by the Deputy Heads to use electrocution to punish misbehaving students. In her fifth year, Bethany made Antonio the second-in-command of her posse, which Antonio gratefully accepted. In 2006, a boy named Spencer joined the gang, Donner reluctantly allowed him to tag along. Superhero University It is also revealed that McSnake has feelings for Donner, as his head was in her lap and she was stroking his hair. Though it is unknown if he reciprocates, it is likely because of the fact that he didn't pull away when she stroked his head. Just prior to the Battle of Superhero University, Donner was held at blade-point by almost the entirety of the students when she suggested turning Sheriff Bladepoint over to Mr. Stupid NoHead. During the battle, Bethany Donner returned to Superhero University as part of the NoHead force and teamed up with McSnake and briefly Spencer. The group attempted to ambush Sheriff Bladepoint in the Dark Tower. McSnake fled from the Dark waves created by Brute Gunray, while McSnake pulled an unconscious Donner away and to safety to avoid the Dark energies. They were rescued by Roxanne Waterston. In the aftermath of the war, Bethany escaped punishment by the U.S. Government thanks in part to Bladepoint's testimony about her innocence in Hayden's death. Members Before-The-SMSB-II.png|Bethany Donner Antonio.jpg|Antonio McSnake Dante.jpg|Dante Rolf Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Kylee.jpg|Kylee Spencer.png|Spencer No image.jpg|Alex Mathers Unidentified girl killed at the battlement.jpg|Unidentified Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Bethany Donner's gang Category:Cliques